SSB Link and Shulk Can't Hold Us
by SPRGMR27
Summary: And with my review of Sara's sequel taken down, I decided to post this instead, since it was a funny idea… so yeah that's all.


**And I'm going to say nothing about Fanfiction taking down my review of Sara's new story… so go look it up so I don't get suspended. But I do remember hearing Warrior Kitty put this in one review… and also somebody won't stop bugging me about it, so this is a simple one-shot music based Fanfiction, so let's get this started!**

_Can't Hold Us Feat. Ray Dalton By Macklemore and Ryan Lewis_ (_Sung by Link and Shulk)_

**~Earth~**

Aurora was sitting on her laptop, after reading a certain e-mail and had to agree with it before shaking her fist in the air as her cousin kept bugging her in the background.

"Why~! Oh well at least I don't have to finish reading it… unless I upload it someplace else…" She said sighing, "But now what am I going to do now?"

"Does that mean I won't hear Link and Shulk rap?" Her cousin BJ asked looking up from the screen, "And will you help me defeating Tabuu?"

"Well, both are no…! Unless I-! Bj where's my old karaoke machine? I came up with a brilliant idea and I need to get some people for this!"

Jumping from her chair, she rushed out of the room as he sighed before his eyes widening as it clicked in his head what she was going to do.

"Hey! What for me and don't you forget the camera!" He cried out shutting the Wii off and grabbing the camera before running after her.

**~Nintendo World~**

In the Smash Mansion, everything was normal for the Smashers; some of them were just hanging out, others were training or waiting for their chance to train and newcomers were learning the ropes from the veterans. In the training room Link and Shulk were sparring against one another as Marth and Lucina were watching them fight. Link's sword swung at Shulk, but Shulk dodged the attack swiftly and did a back slash to Link, sending him to the ground.

"Come on, is that all?" Shulk asked taunting Link as he got up.

"Oh don't test me," Link replied brushing off the attack like it was nothing, "You forget I'm part of the original twelve."

"Really? You don't fight like one."

"Oh why you little-!"

"And there they go again…" Marth said giving out a sigh, "They need to learn get along before the game cross across seas or they'll be sorry."

"Yeah… And I can't see why Shulk's doing the taunting to Link," Lucina replied, "But I can't blame you and Link getting pretty mad at his foresight ability."

"If I knew that, I would have made sure that he won't be able to see us coming, but then again it was a newcomer trailer and they have to show off."

"You got that right."

Just then Crazy Hand busted through the door, startling everybody in the room.

"LiNk and ShUlK~! You're needed in Master Hand's Goody Room now!" Crazy said aloud before flying out.

Both swordsmen looked at each other before sighing.

"This can't be good."

**~Master Hand's Office~**

Once arriving at Master Hand's office door, Link took a deep breathe and opened the door, only to see not only master Hand but Aurora and BJ there. Of course this shocked both boys as they entered.

"Aurora? What are you doing here?" Link asked looking at her, "And who's that behind you?"

"Oh, he's my cousin, but that's not why I'm here," She replied pulling out two headset mics for them, "You boys own me a rap!"

"Since when did we even agree to that?!" Shulk asked her, "And besides we didn't it for Warrior Kitty and I'm not doing it twice."

"Oh right… About that… It's actually in your contracts and if you don't believe me, you can look at it yourselves."

Mater Hand snapped his fingers as two contracts appeared before the boys and one line of text was glowing bright blue. It read:

_If the fans want you to sing/create a music video for them, you must do so or you'll be kicked out as a Smasher._

"…Really? I don't recall seeing this here before," Link said as the two contracts vanished.

"Well things do change," Master Hand said, "And also you need to do a music video."

"I knew we show have had Yoshi record us rapping for Warrior Kitty…" Shulk said taking the microphone, "So how is this going to even work?"

"Ow don't worry, we got it covered! Now all we need to do is get you guys to rap~!" Aurora said happily.

"…If we see Warrior Kitty again I'm getting her back for this…" Shulk said as they were exiting the room.

"Oh if only you knew about that universe…" Aurora murmured under her breathe.

_**Begin Playing Music (I recommend you also begin playing the song as well, even though I did change the lyrics a bit)…**_

Outside on the roof of Super Smash Bros, Link and Shulk had just gotten ready and they were ready to begin. Link and Shulk were side by side and after "bribing" Shulk, she got his to wear a hat that matched his outfit – courtesy of Master Hand. BJ had his camera ready and signaled to Aurora, who had her music player out and began to play the music. As soon as the music began to play, the two had to dance – bribing by Aurora once again as she wanted to be a rap-off between the two and the other Smashers either choose sides or simply helped with the backstage stuff.

_{Link}_

_Return of the Link, get em_

_What it is_

_What it does_

_What it is_

_What it isn't_

_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_

_Instead of getting on the internet and checking out who hit me, get up_

_Thrift shop, see them walking_

_Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

_Somewhere between like Skyward and Hyrule_

_Sweater game nope nope y'all can't copy_

_Yup. Bad, moonwalking_

_This here, is our party_

_My posse's in all games* (referring to the SSB Series)_

_And we did it our way_

_Throne music_

_I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_

_And yet I'm on_

_Let that stage light go and shine on down_

_Got the Tri-Force and Master Sword with me_

_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds_

_But, I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_

_Trust me. on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T goals hustlin'_

_Chasing dreams since I was a kid with the four track bussing_

_Halfway cross the games with the tunic_

_Of Times, crushin labels out here_

_Nah they can't tell me nothing_

_We give that to the people_

_Spread it across the country_

_Labels out here_

_Nah they can't tell me nothing_

_We give it to the people_

_Spread it across the country_

_{Shulk}_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_{Link}_

_Now can I kick it? thank you_

_Yeah I'm so damn grateful_

_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_

_But that's what you get when you're always here_

_Y'all can't stop me_

_Go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_

_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_

_{Shulk}_

_Raw. Time to gone off. I'm gone!_

_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see me_

_And I will make you a believer_

_Nah I never ever did it for a throne_

_That validation comes from giving it back to the people._

_Nah sing a song and it goes like_

_{Link}_

_Raise those hands, this is our party_

_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_

_I got all my fans right behind me, if I fall, they got me_

_Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

_{Shulk}_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us._

_{Link ,Zelda and Toon Link}_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_{Shulk, Lucina and Ike}_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_{Link, Mario and Captain Flacon}_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_{Shulk, Little Mac and Robin}_

_And all my people say_

_{Link and Shulk}_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_{Link}_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_{Shulk}_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

Once the music stop along with everybody else and BJ came the all-clear, everybody were excited and both Link and Shulk were getting good compliments from The Smashers about rapping the song. As they were all busy, Aurora and BJ smiled before vanishing from the scene.

**~Earth~**

Back inside Aurora's house, she was bust on her laptop as BJ was fighting Tabuu and finally defeated him after his 15th attempt.

"Yes~! I did it!" He exclaimed, "Take that Tabuu!"

"Yeah, have fun with that," Aurora replied as she finished typing something, "Well too bad I can't post the video up, but I got something better… Now to publish this!"

"Say… could we possible get other Smashers to do songs?"

"Maybe… but now I can use this for some dirt about Shulk and Link!"

Even though you've never played Shulk's games."

"Oh shut up."

**And thus this is done… and I wish I could animate this… It would look so well. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and if you wan to see more of this… don't be afraid to tell me… though I am typing this half awake and if you find any mistakes, just please know that… I'm out for the night.**


End file.
